Camp Demititan (Demititanofoceanus)
Listen. We don't have much time. The demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter may be plotting against us. For all those of you who have never been claimed, you might not be a demigod. After all, the gods swore on the River Styx never to abandon their demigod children again, so your parent has to be an immortal who never swore such a pact. You're all demititans, like me. As I said, the demigods do not trust us. They believe that just because our parents, the Titans, attempted to destroy the gods, we will, too. But we demititans strive to prove our innocence. We do not believe in war with the gods. Although some of our parents may be, we are not evil. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Patrick Ryan. I'm one of the first claimed demititans ever, but that's going to change. When I came to Camp Half-Blood, my father, Oceanus, the Titan of the seas, literally stormed into camp. He told Chiron to direct the making of a new camp, near Camp Half-Blood. This camp was to be for the children of a Titan and a mortal, he said. These children are more powerful than any demigod, even a child of one of the Big Three. Then he left. Camp Demititan has made an alliance with Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Or so we thought. So, for those of you who are left wondering who your immortal parent is, you're special. Even more special than a demigod. Our parents have escaped the depths of Tartarus during the Second Titan War. Luckily, we found an activities director: Leto, whose curse was lifted. (Hera had cursed her saying that she could not be able to walk on land.) Camp Demititan is at the very tip of Long Island, right next to the water. I am in the process of building new cabins for the Titans' children, with the aid of the Hephaestus cabin from Camp Half-Blood and some undead builders summoned by Nico, the son of Hades. Instead of the head of a cabin being called the senior counselor or the head counselor, I will call a head of a cabin the Lord of that cabin, or a Lordess. If you think you're a demititan, here is a list of Titans, one of which could be your parent: The Twelve Original Titans (like the Olympians; in order of the cabins) 1. Kronos: Titan of Bounty, Fate, and Time; King of the Titans and father of the gods. 2. Rhea: Titaness of Nature and Earthly Elements; Consort of Kronos and Queen of the TItans 3. Hyperion: Titan of Light and Lord of the East. 4. Theia: Titaness of Enlightenment and Sight; Consort of Hyperion. 5. Koios: Titan of the Celestial Axis and Knowledge; Lord of the North. 6. Phoebe: Titaness of Darkness and Mysteries; Consort of Coeus. 7. Krios: Titan of Constellations and Stars; Lord of the South. 8. Mnemosyne: Titaness of Memory and Mother of the nine Muses by Zeus. 9. Iapetus: Titan of Death, Mortality, and Pain; Lord of the West. 10. Themis: Titaness of Culture, Justice, and Law. 11. Oceanus: Titan of the Oceans and Seas; Eldest of the Titans. 12. Tethys: Titaness of the Fertile Sea; Consort of Oceanus and Mother of the waters. Minor Titans: 13. Clymene: Titaness of Fame, Infamy, and Renown; Wife of Iapetus 14. Eos: Titaness of the Dawn; Wife of Astraeus; Daughter of Hyperion and Theia 15. Leto: Titaness of the Young and Unseen; Mother of Apollo and Artemis; Daughter of Koios and Phoebe 16. Asteria: Titaness of Space, Necromancy, and Prophetic Dreams; Mother of Hecate; Daughter of Koios and Phoebe 17. Lelantos: Titan of Air and Smoothness; Son of Koios and Phoebe 18. Atlas: Titan of Heavy Burdens, Endurance and Strength (It is highly unlikely that he has any demititan children, though it is possible if he purges his essence within a mortal woman in a different way); Son of Iapetus and Clymene 19. Prometheus: Titan of Crafty Counsel and Forethought; Son of Iapetus and Clymene (Escaped punishment of being chained to a rock) 20. Epimetheus: Titan of Afterthought and Regret; Husband of Pandora; Son of Iapetus and Clymene 21. Menoetius: Titan of Anger and Rashness; Son of Iapetus and Clymene 22. Astraeus: Titan of the Planets; Husband of Eos; Son of Krios and Eurybia 23. Pallas: Titan of Battle and Warfare; Son of Krios and Eurybia 24. Perses: Titan of Destruction; Father of Hecate; Son of Krios and Eurybia 25. Oceanids: The 3,000 Daughters of Oceanus and Tethys; Spirits of either a spring, lake, river, sea, pond, pasture, flower, or a cloud; this is the cabin the children of any of the Oceanids reside in 26. Potamoi: The Sons of Oceanus and Tethys; Spirits of either a stream or a river; this is the cabin the children of any of the Potamoi reside in 27. Gaea: Gaea is not a Titan, but the personification of earth has a cabin with five members. Only together can we build a camp for us demititans as great as Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Together, the demititans will have recognition and power among demigods! Now that you've read this, you may read on about the demititans: Camp Demititan--Part One. Category:Camp Demititan Category:Chapter Page